


Lover Is a Day

by gnarlybastard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkwardness, Confessions, F/M, Falling In Love, I lowkey don't like it but it had to be in this lmao, I really don't know how to tag, Shyness, So that means 'Y/N' will be used, This is a reader insert, This is late I know but you should enjoy it anyways!, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarlybastard/pseuds/gnarlybastard
Summary: You couldn't remember the last time you've celebrated Valentine's Day but hey, why does that matter? You don't have anyone to spend it with. At least that's what you thought before a certain red-haired individual approaches you after your last class.
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Reader, Gaara (Naruto)/You
Kudos: 13





	Lover Is a Day

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts for A WHILE and I lowkey forgot about it until a few hours ago. Seeing that yesterday was Valentine's Day, I decided...why not post it? Plus, it's been a hot minute since I've posted something for this fandom. It's not my best work but oh well, lmao. Enjoy!!

“Since we’ve covered everything for today, you all may talk amongst yourselves for the rest of the period.” It was almost like a switch; everyone begins doing what was suggested.

You placed your phone on the desk, rummaging one of your dark blue jeans for wired headphones. You really didn’t feel like listening to the romantic chatter, it just reminds you of how lonely you are.

You were unloosening the tangled object when you felt someone tap your shoulder a few times in a quick, rapid movement. It made your eyebrows furrow as you turned your neck to look at who did it.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were looking at her with smiles. She returned the gesture, but her eyebrows remained furrowed. Sakura spoke up, “Mind talking with us?”

You opened your mouth to decline the invitation when you realized how rude that would be. You mentally sighed, nodding, blindly snatching your phone off the desk while stuffing that and your still tangled headphones in the right pocket of your jeans.

“I’m not sure about you three but I don’t have any plans,” Ino muttered, looking embarrassed as she slightly pouted. Sakura threw her head back, holding her stomach. Ino’s embarrassed expression turned into a glare.

Sakura calmed down but crossed her arms, gaze on her blue skirt. “Me neither.” Ino looked satisfied with that as her eyes trailed to Hinata who’s cheeks were stained a cherry red.

Hinata nibbled on her bottom lip, lifting her two pointer fingers to do that nervous tick she owned. “W-Well, I was t-t-thinking of asking Naruto.” Sakura’s head shot up and just like that she and Ino showered the girl in teases and praises.

Not long after that, the three girls' attention turned to you who raised their eyebrows. “What?” Ino gave her a knowing look and Hinata small smiled while Sakura smirked.

You rolled your eyes, shaking your head. “I don’t have any plans. I was just planning to go home and maybe sleep this day away.”

“Since none of us has plans, how about we spend it with each other? It can be like a girls thing, you know? Going out to the mall, shopping for clothes, eating at a restaurant.” Ino offered, her smile enthusiastic.

Sakura nodded with the same emotion, Hinata quietly agreeing.

Zane rubbed her nose, a weird feeling in her stomach. “Sounds like a good idea but I’m not one for going to the mall and shopping for clothes thing.”

Sakura waved you off, her expression now full of annoyance. “Yeah, yeah we know. You’re practically a guy in disguise.”

You clenched your fist, eyes narrowed, absolutely boiling with anger. What she said was completely unnecessary. It wasn’t your fault girly things as Ino suggested bored you. But that didn’t mean you were basically a male! Everyone is different.

Ino laughed, nervousness heard easily in it. “Ok, guys. We can’t let that stop us! While Hinata, Sakura, and I shop, you can just look around somewhere else. How does that sound?”

You shrugged, feeling your anger slowly fade by each passing second. “I guess.”

Sakura thrust her fist in the air, face full of determination. “Cha! Then it’s settled!” The other three hummed in agreement and that’s when the bell sounded off.

“What time do you suppose we start?” You asked, standing up as you stretch your stiff limbs, glancing at Ino after to let her know you were talking to her.

“I was thinking we go straight there right now. How about it?” Ino let out, smiling in delight. Happiness was written all over features. She must be **REALLY** excited.

Everyone agreed, exiting the classroom with departing words to their teacher. As soon as you stepped foot out of the classroom, someone approached you right away.

“Hello, Y/N.”

You stared at the red-haired male who looked stoic as usual but if you looked closely, he was wearing the slightest smile. You lifted your hand in greeting, smiling. “Hey, Gaara. What’s up?”

The male looked down at the things in his hand before bringing them forth. “I figure you’re aware of today’s special holiday. It’s something I’ve never celebrated until now.”

Your heart skipped several beats. This wasn’t happening, you had to be dreaming. There was no way Gaara was trying to ask her out. She slowly took the items in her grip.

“If you aren’t busy today, would you like to spend today with me?” Gaara’s cheeks were now dusted in light pink as he blinked a few more times than normal.

Your face warmed as your heart kept skipping beats and your legs felt like jelly.

That’s when realization dawned on you, you are supposed to be spending the day with Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. You didn’t want to disappoint the three even though you **REALLY** want to join him.

A frown took over your lips. “Um, I’m sorry Gaara but I am actually busy.”

Gaara didn’t say anything for a bit, you almost thought he didn’t hear you until he responded. “Ah, I see.” God, you are feeling terrible. He went out of his way to get you gits and here you are turning him down.

“Here.” You whispered, placing the bag back in his grip.

Gaara blinked at the bag, his eyes staying on it as if it were foreign.

“I’m sorry, Gaara. Maybe—” The red-haired male shook his head, cutting you off. “There’s no need, Y/N. You gave your answer already and I have no choice but to accept it. Thank you for your time.”

Without letting you say anything, he turned around and walked off.

A pain whipped your chest as guilt washed over you like a wave. You sighed, turning around. You weren’t allowed to take a few steps when Sakura and Ino came rushing up to you, Hinata behind them. Confusion took place on all of their faces.

“Why does it look like you just lost a family member or something?” Sakura questioned; her eyes squinted.

Ino nodded, laughing. “Yeah and how come you weren’t behind us while we were leaving?”

“Gaara just asked me out.”

Sakura and Ino’s faces lit up, the both of them grabbing an arm of you. “You’re kidding! What are you guys gonna do?”  
  


Hinata nodded eagerly, a fond smile on her lips. “Yeah, where is he?”

You blinked. “Uh, I rejected his advance.”

Sakura and Ino’s eyes widened before they begin screeching terrifyingly. They even started yelling in your ears.

“Are you serious?!”

“You idiot! How could you??”

“What even made that option pop up in that small head of yours??”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!!”

You blinked a few more times. “Why are you guys acting this way for? I only did it because I already had plans with you three.”

Sakura’s and Ino’s expressions seemed to only get more terrifying.

“You should’ve told him yes and then told us you had to cancel!”

“Yeah, we’re understanding people!”

You scratched your head, chuckling. “I thought I wasn’t supposed to do something like that. Isn’t it called girls code or something?”

“You aren’t wrong but that doesn’t apply with this!”

“Yeah! And how do you even know about that?”

Zane narrowed her eyes, a small pout on her lips. “I watch movies.”

Sakura seemingly was going to retort to that but Ino slammed a hand over her mouth, smiling big. “Forget it. We need to find Gaara and Naruto!” With that, she and Sakura begin racing off down the hallway, leaving Hinata and Zane to follow after.

“What’s the need of finding Naruto too?”

Hinata laughed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “Since Gaara is practically best friends with Naruto, it would make sense for the two to be together.”

They arrived in a parking lot that had a decent amount of cars that were doing things like pulling out of their parking spaces to driving around looking for them.

“Naruto! Get out of that truck right now!” Sakura screamed, she and Ino furiously stomping towards a black truck. The blond took a look at all the commotion but when he saw what was happening, he finished plopping in the passenger seat, slamming the door shut.

“Drive, Gaara!”

But it was too late, Sakura opened the door and took a handful of Naruto’s collar, dragging the poor male from out of the truck. Ino then turned to you and pointed at the vehicle. “Now, get in there.”

You gulped, your heartbeat skipping necessary beats again as you made eye contact with the confused redhead. You stayed frozen in your spot until you felt Hinata pushing you towards the open truck door.

Before you could blink, you were sitting in the place Naruto just occupied.

“Have fun! We’ll see you later!” Ino shouted, waving enthusiastically before her and Hinata followed after the pink-haired female who now had the blond by his ear, dragging him away.

“It seems as if you’ve had a change of heart.”

You jumped, quickly turning to look at the male whose eyes were already on her. You rubbed your nose, shrugging. “Not really. I was going to say yes to your proposal but I remembered making plans with the girls not too long before you asked. I didn’t want to switch out on them, etc since it’s this thing girls have called girl code and—” The female sighed, facepalming.

You then offered a smile. “I didn’t mean to ramble. What I’m trying to say is that if I had known the girls would be fine with me ditching them for you, I would’ve told you yes.”

Gaara subtly moved his head, the action considered as a nod. “Hmm, I see. Where would you like to go?”

Your cheeks flushed as you rubbed your nose once more. “I don’t know. Did you have anything in mind?”

He pulled out of the parking lot before answering. “A few things to be exact but I wanted to see if you had somewhere you would’ve liked to go.”

You nodded. “I’ll go wherever you’d like.”

“As you wish.”

There was silence in the truck until Gaara spoke again. “I’m not sure if you would still like the gifts I purchased but if so, they’re on the backseat.”

The female’s eyes widened before nodding profusely, carefully reaching behind her to grab the bag after. You shyly took out the few items, warmth spreading over your body. When was the last time you’ve celebrated this day?

“I hope this doesn’t offend you in any way but would you believe me if I told you going to gift those to Naruto since I thought you didn’t want them?”

You choked but quickly recovered by laughing. “None taken, I’m pretty sure he would love something like this.”

Gaara only hummed, it seemed as if he was thinking about something.

Feeling a glimmer of confidence, you leaned over to press a soft kiss to Gaara’s pale cheek. He flinched right after and it made you jump. You held your hands out in front of you. “Oh god, I’m so sorry! Was that too much??”

It was a stupid question but you couldn’t help but ask, desperately wanting to be corrected.

Gaara cleared his throat, a visible blush coating his pale cheeks. He even nodded, an awkward chuckle leaving his lips. “No, it was just fine. I…liked it.”

You softly took a hold of his arm, tilting your head. “You sure?”

“Positive. It was just unexpected, you have…my word.” Gaara glanced at you, nodding once again.

You huffed out a breath of relief, removing your hand and sitting properly in your seat. Good, you didn’t scare him away. That’s the last thing you wanted to do.


End file.
